


Mr. Jeon’s New Assistant

by Jujully



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Assistant 19! Minghao, CEO 28! Wonwoo, Cat hybrid Minghao, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office and work life AU, Smut, forming relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujully/pseuds/Jujully
Summary: Ceo of Jeon Cosmetics, Jeon Wonwoo, is given a new assistant who later later turns out to be more than he's expected.





	1. Task 1: Meeting Mr. Jeon

Wonwoo looked out the large glass wall that served more as a window, watching the morning clouds align with the sun whilst the city below slowly began to bustle. He sighed to himself and swiveled around in his chair to face his desk, taking a sip of his straight black coffee. Warm.

 

_ -beep- “Mr. Jeon, your new assistant will be up in 5.” _

 

The CEO almost swallowed his beverage down the wrong pipe, he forgot he was even getting a new assistant. Wonwoo was a hard working man with cold morals, he was straight forward and rather business oriented, it was easy to forget things like so.

 

He stared blankly down at his mug of coffee, stirring the liquid by moving the cup in small circular motions. “New assistant..” he sighed, Wonwoo in general never liked the thought of assistants, but it was a necessary position in the company if he wanted to be somewhat stress free.

 

Before he could continue his lament, a yellow haired boy appeared into the room, dressed in black skinny jeans and a green hoodie that was much too large for his size. His legs were long, but he was definitely shorter than Wonwoo. 

 

Minghao stared at the elder male across the room, feeling Wonwoo's eyes poke daggers all over him. “Hello..I’m your new assistant..Xu Minghao!” Minghao grinned shyly, presenting a cup of coffee forward before setting it on Wonwoo’s desk with a bow. He was nervous.

 

Wonwoo blinked in an uninterested manner, picking up the cup of coffee and examining it. “Thank you Xu. It's nice to meet you, did you plan on making an impression with this?” the elder man asked, referring to Minghao’s current outfit. 

 

The Chinese boy raised his eyebrows and looked down at his hoodie and jeans, looking back at Wonwoo with a flustered expression. “W-well actually..I had a morning class earlier and I didn't want to be uncomfortable in dress pants and a button up..” he explained, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Class? How old are you?” Wonwoo queried, looking at his new assistant up and down.

 

“19 sir..” Minghao answered nervously. 

 

Wonwoo stayed with a blank face despite being shocked.  _ “Nineteen? The company really let a random card on this one. This kid probably has zero experience in business.” _ he thought to himself, staring at the boy in front of him. 

 

“Well..I'll excuse you for today, but I expect you to start dressing properly when you're here. Am I understood?” the ceo asked with a raised brow. 

 

“Yes sir! I'll be on my best starting tomorrow!” Minghao answered, bowing his head again, thank god he wasn't fired yet. The boy raised his head and smoothed himself out. “Is there anything I can do, Mr. Jeon?” 

 

“Hm.” Wonwoo hummed and looked around before standing up and pulling Minghao over to a file cabinet. “Do you know how to file? In Korean alphabetical order?” 

 

The younger assistant pursed his lips in thought, looking up at his boss. “I think so!” he replied, trying to be enthusiastic. 

 

Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose and took out a file with company transcripts and order forms, handing it to the boy. “Scratch that. Just make a copy of each paper in here, got it?” 

 

Minghao nodded with a meow, taking the file in his hands and walking away towards the door, his white and grey tail flowing behind him. 

 

The ceo’s eyes widened at the sight, coughing and suddenly spitting up into a napkin out of shock. The noises caught Minghao’s attention, causing him to turn around and run towards his boss. 

 

“Mr. Jeon are you okay?” he worried, clutching the file to himself in slight fear, he didn't remember being trained for when your boss chokes suddenly.

 

“You're-" Wonwoo choked.

 

“I’m?? I'm fired!?” Minghao almost cried, his hands shaking with the file.

 

“No! Your tail- and that meow! You're a cat!” he clarified, grabbing Minghao by the hips and turning him around to look at his tail, grabbing it lightly in his hand. “How is this possible..?”

 

_ Wonwoo loved cats.  _

 

Minghao mewled at the touch to his tail, yanking it away and turning around. “Y-yes I’m a cat, have you never met a hybrid before, Mr. Jeon?” he tilted his head to the side, trying not to become flustered over the tail grabbing. 

 

“Certainly not. I always thought hybrids were a myth..just- just hurry and go copy those papers.” Wonwoo shooed at his assistant, walking back to his chair and collapsing into it. Today was certainly  _ nothing _ to what he expected. 

 

The day soon came to an end as the clock struck 7:30pm. Wonwoo yawned and saved a couple of documents from his computer before shutting it down. 

 

He stood up from his desk and pushed his chair in, grabbing his briefcase after doing so. The elder looked around the office to find Minghao and greet him off, only being met with the sound of soft snores around the quiet room. 

 

Wonwoo let out a disappointed sigh, he found the boy curled up on the dark couch near the wall of books. The kitty was fast asleep. 

 

“Yah..” the ceo softly whispered, almost wanting to smile at Minghao's white little ears that are flat atop his head. He bent down and grabbed an ear between his thumb and index finger, rubbing it in a slow rhythm. 

 

Minghao let out a sleep ridden whine, his hand reaching out to grab Wonwoo’s wrist lazily. “Nn..” 

 

“Wake up kitty, it's time to go home.” the elder voiced softly, still playing with Minghao’s ear. It was soft and delicate, almost satisfying for Wonwoo’s sense of touch. Wonwoo normally would've been furious if he found any of his employees sleeping on the job, but, something about his new assistant made him want to react comfortingly. He couldn't manage to make himself mad at Minghao for some reason. 

 

The Chinese boy slowly opened his eyes, his legs stretching out with a twitch of his ears. “I'm sorry..I didn’t mean to fall asleep..I finished all my work though!” he purred, nuzzling his head against Wonwoo’s hand. 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully, standing up from his once squatted position. “It’s fine, you're still young and today was probably a lot for you.” he yawned, smoothing out his suit. “It's time to go, how are you getting home?” 

 

Minghao sat up and grabbed his black convers from under the couch, slipping them on and tying the white laces. He looked up at Wonwoo and felt his eyes adjust, taking in his boss’ face.  _ Wonwoo was astonishingly handsome. _

 

“I-I'm gonna walk or take the bus- I don't know how to drive quite yet. Normally one of my friends pick me up but he's busy right no-"

 

“I’ll just drive you home, how about that?” the ceo offered. 

 

“O-oh..that would be really nice actually..” Minghao mumbled as his cheeks heated up, standing up and grabbing his lanyard off the coffee table. Wonwoo laughed to himself and grabbed the younger by his arm, pulling him out the office behind him “Let's go then.” 

 

Wonwoo led the boy to his black sports car, a 2018 Audi TT to be exact. He unlocked it swiftly and set his briefcase in the back seat, getting into the driver's seat with another yawn. 

 

Minghao stared at the car door momentarily before getting inside, buckling up and swallowing thickly. “This is a really nice car..” he nervously commented, watching Wonwoo turn the key in the ignition, feeling the engine start and rumble lowly. 

 

“Hard work pays off, remember that, and don't get any cat hair on the seat.” he teased, pulling out of the parking garage calmy, driving off down the street after doing so. 

 

“I'm hypoallergenic..!” Minghao scoffed, looking down at his lap with a smile. He felt warm towards the elder, maybe randomly signing up for jobs wasn't so bad. 

 

Wonwoo chuckled with his deep voice, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the center console that served more as an armrest. “What's your address Xu?” the older male asked, handing his phone to Minghao for him to type in the address. 

 

Minghao took the phone into his hands and typed in the address quickly before setting the device back into the holder set atop the dashboard. Wonwoo hummed and looked over at the address once stopped at a red light. “Seoul university dorms? You must be smart hm?” 

 

The hybrid laughed shyly and shook his head, looking out the window as it began to lightly drizzle. “Not really..I’m just an exchange student, that's how I got in.” 

 

Wonwoo clicked his tongue and pressed his foot on the gas pedal, staying focused on the road once the light turned green. “Don’t limit yourself Xu, it takes smarts to get in, foreigner or not. What year are you?” he asked, curious to know about his assistant. 

 

Minghao shrugged to himself and turned away from the window, looking forward once again. “I’m a sophomore, I'm studying dance, traditional painting and sports medicine.” he smiled sheepishly. 

 

“That's an odd combination, why are you working for me then? Wouldn't you rather be a dance instructor or something like that?” the ceo asked yet another question, turning left to go up a street. 

 

“Ah-" Minghao bit the inside of his cheek for a second before answering. “I've always wanted to try being an assistant, and I've been doing dance for so long I just thought it would be nice to take a break from it, job wise that is-" 

 

Wonwoo nodded and pulled up in front of the gates of the closed off dorms, turning the ceiling light on with a soft smile. “Well I hope you turn out to be better than today, I have high expectations for you. Get in and make sure to rest well. Okay?” 

 

“Got it..thank you Mr. Jeon.” the younger smiled, getting out of the car quickly to run outside and get through the gates with his ID, not wanting to get wet from the light rain. Wonwoo shook his head and laughed to himself before driving off once the boy was no longer to be seen. 

 

_ He adored him already. _

 

______

 

Minghao entered his shared dormitory apartment with a small sigh. He hung up his keys by the miniature hook and slipped his shoes off. 

 

“Hao~” Junhui called cheerily, standing up to hug the younger boy. Jun was a Junior at Seoul international, he was majoring in dance and just happened to be placed in the same dorm as Minghao; ever since then they've gotten along quite well.  “How was your first day?” the elder asked happily.

 

The hybrid cringed at the sudden affection, whining and kicking his legs slightly once he was lifted off the floor. “It went really well today actually!” Minghao smiled and slipped out of Junhui’s arms, going over to set his backpack down on the floor near the coffee table. 

 

“Mr. Jeon gave me a ride home and he was very kind to me, I think he doesn't mind that I don't have a lot of experience. I can feel that we'll get along well" Minghao yawned, flopping onto the couch. 

 

Junhui raised his eyebrows and locked the front door, turning to Minghao. “Jeon? Like- Jeon cosmetics? You're working for a big company you know that right?” 

 

Minghao sat up with slight surprise, now that he thinks about it, his favorite eye palette and liner was from Jeon Cosmetics. “Atcha- that's why he seemed so familiar, why didn't I think about that…” 

 

“You're so slow sometimes, at least you can finally get yourself a boyfriend- or daddy.” Jun winked playfully, opening a cupboard for a packaged cup of ramen. 

 

“Ew stop he’s my boss!” Minghao whined and kicked a pillow off the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“You never know.” 


	2. Task 2: Helping Mr. Jeon

3 Months passed and before Minghao knew it he became an expert at being an assistant. He knew everything about Wonwoo, from the way he likes his coffee to what tie he wears on tuesdays, he even knew how Wonwoo parted his hair differently on meeting days. He was finally up to par and Wonwoo was certainly impressed. 

 

Minghao adjusted his lanyard and pulled a small stray thread attached to his white short sleeved dress shirt tucked in to his brown plaid dress pants whilst making his way up inside of the elevator. 

 

The elevator stopped at the top floor and opened. Minghao held onto the singular cardboard coffee holder and walked down the tiled hall with his tail bouncing behind him, bowing his head at fellow workers who greeted him. 

 

“Mr. Jeon~” Minghao smiled as he entered the large office, closing the door behind him. 

 

Wonwoo grinned to himself; his attention turned away from the view of his window. The ceo turned around and walked over to Minghao, taking the medium sized cup of coffee from the cardboard holder that was presented to him. 

 

“Thank you Hao. What's on today's list?” the elder questioned, taking a sip of the hot liquid through the pink straw.

 

“Well,” the Chinese assistant started, going over to grab a file from his small yellow backpack. “Today at 1 you have a meeting with Choi Cosmetics for the partnership deal over the new combination makeup line, and at 5 you have a call meeting with Yamamoto hair products, and don't forget to email Mr. Kim.” Minghao read from the list, looking up at Wonwoo who was now sat in a chair. 

 

Wonwoo nodded and set his coffee down on a coaster, cracking his knuckles after. “Sounds like a day then. Do you have copies of the company's current sale statements and statistics?”

 

“Of course Mr. Jeon, I have enough for the entire board of Choi cosmetics, 5 copies specifically.” the younger nodded, handing over a file to his boss.

 

“I'm impressed, you've improved a lot, Hao. Did you contact Mr. Kim about his dinner this friday?” Wonwoo asked, his attention on the file he was reviewing. 

 

Minghao grabbed a duster and dusted off a shelf lightly before speaking. “Thank you Mr. Jeon! And Mr. Kim said that it's a plus one event so you need to bring someone along with. I'm sure you have a pretty lady friend to bring right?” 

 

The ceo chuckled and pushed his silver round framed glasses up the bridge of his nose before looking over at Minghao. 

 

“Actually, I’m not into women all that much. But now that you mention it's a plus one event I was thinking on bringing you with me instead. Is that okay?” 

 

The younger boy stilled slightly, his tail swaying behind his back as he began to dust around Wonwoo’s desk, staying to the side of the elder male. “I-I’m more than okay with that-! And you don't like women? You don't look like the type to prefer men.” Minghao commented, leaning over to dust off Wonwoo’s computer. 

 

Wonwoo watched the boy dust his computer and grabbed his tail that was waving about, stroking it slowly to smooth out the hairs. “Well I prefer men, not that it matters. Right?” 

 

Minghao let out and uncontrollable whimper, his legs trembling from the sudden touch to his tail. “N-no there's nothing wrong with it...I-I like men too, Mr. Jeon." 

 

“You didn't need to say so. It was rather obvious. Do you like this?” the elder asked with a tilted head, holding Minghao still with his free hand on his hip, stroking his tail harder. 

 

The younger boy whimpered again, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Mr. Jeon please~” he whined, looking back at his boss with a shy expression.

 

Wonwoo smirked and pulled Minghao to himself, pushing him down onto his knees under the desk. “I wanna try something with you, for being so good lately. I think you can do more.” 

 

Minghao slipped his shoes off and sat on his knees comfortably. He watched Wonwoo unzip his black dress pants and slip his half hard cock out of the hole unveiled by the now down zipper. 

 

“I'm feeling quite stressed today, do you think you can help me,  _ kitten? _ ” the elder asked, groaning when he felt Minghao’s smaller hands hold the base of his length. 

 

“E-eum..Kitten can help..” the assistant answered timidly, looking up at Wonwoo before taking him into his mouth. “Mr. Jeon…” Minghao moaned quietly around the ceo’s cock, swirling his pink tongue around the elder’s tip as he sucked.

 

Wonwoo only groaned in response, his hand taking a grip into the younger's light yellow hair, guiding him down further onto his length. 

 

“Just a little further baby, daddy needs to de-stress.” 

 

Minghao nodded and looked up at his boss shyly, pulling off momentarily, a thin string of saliva connecting him and Wonwoo’s length.

 

“What if someone catches us?” the Chinese boy asked timidly, his lips red and plump. 

 

Wonwoo hummed and reached a hand out to hold Minghao’s chin, rubbing his course thumb against his wet lips. “Nobody’s allowed to enter my office without permission other than you. Now why don't you open your pretty little mouth for me hm?” he asked, his free hand grabbing the base of his cock as he brought Minghao closer by his chin, slapping his own length against the boy’s mouth. “You want to be good right?” Wonwoo teased.

 

“Y-yes daddy…” Minghao mumbled, opening his mouth and taking his boss' cock back in. The younger's eyes fluttered closed, his hands resting on Wonwoo’s thighs for support as he began to bob his head back and forth.

 

The ceo moaned with his deep voice, his hand settling back into the boy under the desk’s hair. 

 

Wonwoo looked down whilst he watched his cock disappear and appear again, hearing the small moans Minghao let out over the sound of saliva dripping onto the carpet as he sucked.

 

“Open your eyes kitten, look at me.” the older demanded, smirking down at the boy when he opened his round eyes, tugging his head back by his hair to begin thrusting into his mouth. 

 

Minghao whined with a slight struggle, his saliva making him choke while his mouth began to be fucked. His eyes went weak and became hooded, struggling to stay open for Wonwoo as his throat was used. 

 

His eyes suddenly opened widely at the sight of a flash from the elder’s phone, Wonwoo was,  _ filming him.  _

 

“Mr. Jeon..” Minghao whimpered at him with his cock still in his mouth, his eyes soon being covered by the man’s hand. “Shy kitten, this is only for us, keep going.” he whispered through a groan before continuing to thrust into the boy’s mouth, slurping noises and the sound of Minghao’s moans being caught on tape. 

 

“Shit...just like that kitten, so good for me.” Wonwoo cursed, his assistant’s mouth felt perfect around him.

 

Minghao held on tighter to Wonwoo as he was blinded by the elder’s hand, making sure to keep his mouth open despite the amount of saliva spilling down his chin. Wonwoo turned his phone off and finished recording, setting the device on the desk before pushing the younger even further down onto his cock, biting his lips through a stifled moan as he came suddenly and thickly down Minghao's throat.

 

“Mm!” Minghao muffled through a surprised gasp, looking up at Wonwoo with glazed eyes as he choked and swallowed his cum.

 

The ceo pulled Minghao off and groaned at the sight below him, reaching down with a tissue to wipe Minghao’s mouth carefully. “Are you okay kitten?” he asked quietly, pulling Minghao out from under the desk after zipping his pants up. 

 

“I'm fine, I just need a mint..and some mouthwash, my mouth feels sticky.” Minghao mumbled, keeping his mouth covered with his hand. 

 

Wonwoo laughed and handed the boy two mints and bottle of water. “Will this do?” 

 

“Good enough.” the younger nervously bowed his head before running off to the bathroom down the hall. 

 

Minghao washed around his mouth with soap and water before taking a gulp of water, swishing the mouthful around and spitting it into the sink. He coughed and looked at himself in the mirror to only see that his cheeks were still flustered. Angrily, he stuffed both mints into his mouth, chewing on them while watching his reflection. 

 

_ “I do not like Mr. Jeon, I do not like Mr. Jeon, I do not like Mr. Jeon!”  _

 

Seungkwan, a fellow front desk employee walked into the bathroom and looked at the Chinese boy staring at himself in the mirror. “Hi Minghao! Whatcha up to? Seokmin and I were planning to-”

 

“I like Mr. Jeon!” Minghao blurted out, covering his mouth immediately after while staring at the shorter co-worker. 

 

Seungkwan pursed his lips and held onto the water bottle in his hand, unsure as to what to say. 

 

Minghao swallowed thickly before running out of the bathroom, short of breath he returned to Wonwoo’s office, closing the door sharply behind him. 

 

“Hao what did I tell you about slamming doors-" Wonwoo tsked, typing away on his computer as if nothing happened beforehand. 

 

“To not slam doors…” he mumbled, going over to the bookshelf to fix a couple misplaced books. 

 

Wonwoo looked at the time and stood up from his chair, saving the document he was typing before shutting down his computer. “Hao I need to go to my meetings so I don't think I'll be returning for the rest of the day, just rearrange the stats file cabinet and then you can go home.”

 

“Oh- really?” Minghao asked for confirmation, looking over at Wonwoo. It wasn't often his boss let him go early, even on past meeting days he had to stay late. 

 

The elder nodded and picked up a bag from under his desk, handing it to Minghao before placing a hesitant kiss against the boy’s forehead. “Really. I also got you a little gift along with this week's paycheck, don’t spend it all okay?” he snickered, patting Minghao’s behind before leaving with his briefcase.

 

_____

 

“I was right! I knew it I knew it I knew it! What else did he give you?” Junhui asked with a loud and rather obnoxious laugh while examining the gift bag carefully. 

 

Minghao rolled his eyes and snatched his gift back, adjusting the moist towel around his head from showering. 

 

“Well..along with the new eye palette that hasn't been released yet he also gave me a 557,815 won (approx. 500 USD) bonus.” he sheepishly answered, placing the wrapping paper back into the bag. 

 

Junhui choked on his little container of banana milk. “557,815 Won bonus!? MINGHAO!” 

 

“Stop shouting you crackhead! He's not my sugar daddy! He just left a note with it telling me to spend it on clothes for tomorrow's dinner party with a company he’s partnered with.” Minghao clicked his tongue in argument. 

“Minghao; that's basically sugar daddy-ism! He's doing it subtly and if it's not that then he's into you!” Junhui shouted, refusing to listen to Minghao's previous warning. 

 

“Sugar daddy-ism? Stop making it sound like a religion geez...and do you really think he’s into me?" the younger Chinese boy asked, leaning against the counter to relax. 

 

The older drank the rest of his banana milk and set the now empty container down. “I think he is, nobody randomly gives their secretary a large bonus, forehead kisses, and new makeup products that haven't been released yet. Can i try the dragon red on my eyes by the way?” 

 

Minghao laughed and snugly hugged his gift to his chest. “Definitely not. And you're right..I'm going to make him mine!” 

 

Junhui scoffed and slumped against the table, “Whatever, go get your 60 year old sugar daddy while I die because you won't share your eye palette with your gege!!” 

 

The younger skipped off to his room with the feeling of excitement in his stomach, ignoring his elder roommate. 

 

He fell stomach first onto his mattress and bounced up slightly with a giggle.  

  
“ _ I do like Mr. Jeon, I do like Mr. Jeon, I do like Mr. Jeon!” _

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
